greatbeingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Light
}} Light is an element that allows its user to augment their abilities with the properties of light or create light-based objects, as well as manipulate light. It was associated with good due to its great power against the Makuta. Examples *Creating light. **Generating lasers. **Creating solid or non-solid illusions. **Acting as a source of light. *Controlling light. *Moving as fast as light. *Absorbing light. *Unleashing a Light Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) *The ability to change how others see your body color. (Matoran species-exclusive) *Bending light to become invisible. Users These beings were wielders of the Element of Light: *All Av-Matoran *The Kanohi Avohkii and any of its wearers *Toa of Light **Takanuva **Takanuva ([[Kingdom Universe) - Powers weakened as a Turaga. **Tanma - In an alternate timeline. *Turaga of Light *Umbra *The Makuta of the Melding Universe **Teridax (Melding Universe) Balance of Light All beings naturally have a measure of Light in them, with any deficiency of this Light referred to as Shadow. A being's balance of Light and Shadow is connected to their moral state: the more goodness they have in their hearts, the more Light they possess; while those lacking Light are prone to evil urges and partake in evil deeds. Ways have been discovered to completely purge Light from a being, leaving only Shadow to fill the void. The Makuta have done this through deliberate training and meditation. It is possible to do the same with Light, but Light's emotions are much harder to follow than Shadow's, so it has never been done in the Matoran Universe. It is possible to forcefully drain a being's Light by various means: a Shadow Leech, a Kanohi Avsa, or Gorast's stinger. In these cases, the victim's heart naturally regenerates the lost Light that usually occupies them. However, if the Light is completely drained, then the victim will be psychologically incapable of restoring it (the Shadow Leeches were specifically engineered to instill this mental block first, therefore even partial drains cannot be regenerated by natural means). This mental block can be shattered by sonic waves of a specific duration and frequency; the screams of the Klakk are a natural cure for it. The balance of Light and Shadow also has an effect on a being's other Elemental Powers. Any being unbalanced in either direction will gain the ability to use the corresponding element of Light or Shadow. In addition, any being who previously wielded an Elemental Power will now wield the new element instead. An element wielder who only partially lost his/her Light and cannot regenerate it will be able to wield both the native element and Shadow, although neither element may be used to its full potential. Takanuva, when suffering from such a drain, continually lost Light whenever he used his native elemental abilities and was instead filled with Shadow. Trivia *Light was very powerful against Shadow and vice versa. *Matoran, Toa and Turaga of Light can be male or female. This makes Light the only natural Element in the Matoran Universe to contain both genders. *To show the difference of the power levels of a Toa, Matoran, and Turaga of Light, Greg Farshtey said that if a Toa of Light were a sun, a Turaga would be a 100 watt bulb and a Matoran would be a lantern. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Powers